Love For Our Precious
by Akashi Cielia
Summary: Aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Namun bila tuhan telah menciptakan dirimu untukku, biarlah aku melawan takdir demi dirimu yang telah melawan segalanya demi diriku yang sekarang. Kau bisa miliku cintaku untukmu. Segalanya. Warning : Spoiler, Yaoi, Mpreg!, Rating berubah-ubah
1. Chapter 00 - Katsuki Yuuri

Love For Our Precious

Disclaimer

Yuri! On Ice © MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, and Tadashi Hiramatsu

Love For Our Precious © Akashi Cielia & Akari Ryouka

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family, ect.

Warning's : OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Mpreg, Jauh dari EYD, rating akan naik sesuai kebutuhan dan cerita.

-Just For Fun, Enjoy-

* * *

[Katsuki Yuuri]

Ku tahu kau ingin kembali. Aku tahu sekali, aku melihatnya, aku merasakannya. Selama aku tinggal bersamamu semua bisa ku baca. Apapun tentang dirimu. Aku mengenal luar dalam. Dugaan ku benar, sebaiknya aku berhenti atau seharusnya tidak sama sekali sejak awal. Tekanan ini terlalu berat untuk orang bermental kaca sepertiku.

Maafkan aku. Penyesalan tidak pernah datang terlebih dahulu, padahal mereka selalu membuat prasangka kedepan dalam pemikiran. Egoku terlalu besar saat itu. Mempengaruhi diriku untuk bisa memilikimu lebih dari yang terlihat. Aku ingin semuanya.

Namun jalan berkrikil tajam itu terlalu sakit untuk kulewati. Terlalu banyak rintangan disana. Aku ingin mundur, tapi dirimu selalu mencoba, membantu, membujuk, bahkan memaksaku untuk melewatinya. Dengan angan khayalan yang kau janjikan, tanpa sadar menenggelamkan diriku dalam indahnya sebuah jalinan.

Kuberanikan diri untuk memintamu. Aku ragu, tapi kau meyakinkanku dengan sebuah syarat yang entah dapatkah aku memenuhinya. Sekali lagi, ego menjadi penguasa. Kuterima tanpa aku pikir panjang. Bila aku berhasil itu gila, tapi bila aku gagal, dapatkah aku menerima?

Hingga akhirnya aku memilih salah satu jalannya sebelum aku menginjak di puncak.

"Setelah final kita akhiri ini semua"

Yakin kukatakan padanya malam itu. Aku tahu kau akan terkejut. Banyak tafsir dari akhir yang ku ucap. Hanya satu jawaban yang dapat membawa kita pada awal yang baru. Aku memberikanmu senyum terakhir pada babak ini, dan kau hanya ribut menanyakan apa maksudku. Tidak aneh, seperti biasanya kau memang lucu. Walaupun kadang kau menyebalkan, namun aku tetap ingin dekat denganmu. Kau senang menggodaku, jijik memang tapi aku senang. Semua yang kau berikan, seperti hadiah paling indah yang tuhan berikan padaku. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku. Aku. Aku...

'Aku jatuh cinta padamu'

Aku ingin membisikan itu padanya sungguh-sungguh. Sangat ingin. Namun apa daya, aku ini cengeng. Air mata lebih dulu mendahului, bahkan bibirku tidak mau mengikuti perintah motorik ku untuk mengucap. Hanya bisa bergetar menahan isak. Kutahan diriku untuk tidak merengek padanya. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat. Jangan buat kehadirannya selama ini menguatkanku menjadi percuma.

Kugigit bibirku untuk menahan tremornya lebih kuat. Namun tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan dinginmu menyentuh pipiku. Menuntun indra ini untuk bersuara dalam lembutnya ciuman hangat yang kau berikan.

' _Jangan lepaskan ya'_

Malam itu menjadi pijakan tangga terakhir, sebelum menginjak puncaknya. Akan kubuktikan semuanya disini.

' _Aku ingin kita saling memiliki'_

Dan disinilah aku. Berdiri di panggung luas berhias hamparan es. Aku telah melakukan syarat itu. Setengah dari syarafku terasa lemas. Beban itu telah pergi. Tinggalah sebuah jawaban dari akhir itu.

Ruang ganti ini akan menjadi saksi bisu dihadapan tuhan. Kuserahkan logam mulia itu padanya sebagai tanda keberhasilan kami. Rasa senang dan bahagia benar-benar menguasai kami berdua. Inilah puncaknya. Dia menariku dalam pelukannya. Lalu dia melepaskanku, dengan wajah luar biasa gembira dia akan berkata.

"Yuuri kita-"

"Viktor!" kupotong cepat ucapannya. Kutarik lengan lentur nan kokoh itu. Kususuri setiap jengkalnya hingga bertemu dengan lima jari lentik itu. Kupandang wajah tampan itu sejenak. Kumantapkan hatiku untuk ini.

"Ini. Terima kasih" kutersenyum. Membalik badan meninggalkannya disana.

"Yuuri, ini?!"

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku...

"Aku, mencintaimu. Karena itu, selamat tinggal"

 _I shouldn't be in your heart_

 _Either the time we have spent_

 _And i want to you know what the truth is_

 _But sometimes it make me feel so sick_

 _I just can't say to you, No I won't_

* * *

 ***Pojokan Author**

"Hai-hai minna-san. Kenalkan author baru, Cielia-desu. In-"

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHH! CIELI KENAPA JADI BEGINI CERITANYA?!"

"Capslock-nya jebol woi"

"BIARIN! INI?! INI?! KOK YUURINYA DIBIKIN JAHAT GITU?! GUE NGAK TERIMA! VICTUURI ITU HARUS FOREVER SELAMANYA"

"Buset bahasanya amuradul"

"KENAPA WOI?!"

"Iye-iye. Ngak tau gua pengennya gitu"

"TAPI KENAPA GINI?! GUE NGAK REQUEST GITU!"

"Lah?! Lu kan cuma request, yang nulis gua. Gua pengennya nulis gini"

"AHH PAKYU! YA SIH, TAPI KAN NGAK DIBUAT GINI JUGA?! READER SEMUA DEMO AUTHOR!"

"Kalo di demo, ngak dikasih lanjutan ama anu-anu nya lho"

"Eh?! Serius Cieli mau bikin ada anu-anunya?!"

"Kalo ada yang request silahkan. Saya mah da bejad"

"Ah oke, kalo gitu kenalin saya Ryouka dan ini Cieli. Kami baru di ffn dan di fandom YOI pun kami baru. Kami asalnya silent rider dan sekarang kami coba post cerita kami"

"Jaa, review? Review?"

"Silahkan minna-san"

"Yang mau request anu-anu silahkan PM ya or di review gpp. Kalo mau detail di PM yaw. Silahkan share moodbooster anu-anu YOI sama saya ya, biar anu-anunya makin hot"

"Cieli lurus banget ngomongnya?"

"Bacot ah, Review minna~~~~"

"Cieli jahat! review minna~~~~"


	2. Chapter 00 - Victor Nikiforov

Love For Our Precious

Disclaimer

Yuri! On Ice © MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, and Tadashi Hiramatsu

Love For Our Precious © Akashi Cielia & Akari Ryouka

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family, ect.

Warning's : OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Mpreg, Jauh dari EYD, rating akan naik sesuai kebutuhan dan cerita.

-Just For Fun, Enjoy-

* * *

[Victor Nikiforov]

Satu tahun yang lalu, pertama kalinya takdir itu terhubung. Satu tahun yang lalu, diri ini tersihir oleh pesonamu. Satu tahun yang lalu, hati ini mulai tergerak oleh kepolosan dalam kesungguhan tekadmu. Aku tahu, saat itu ucapanmu mungkin hanya sebatas bualan asal yang meluncur manis dalam europhia khayalan akibat pengaruh _liquid_ panas yang menguasai akalmu. Namun kau tujukan kesungguhanmu dalam wujud diriku dalam dirimu.

Aku merasa tidak ada salahnya mengabulkannya. Tak hanya dalam tekad, namun semuanya. Semua hal yang ingin ku dapatkan darimu. Seutuhnya.

Karena satu tahun yang lalu, kau telah meminta diriku, dan aku akan memberikanmu segalanya. Hanya untukmu. Selalu.

Tidak keraguan dalam hatiku. Mulai detik ini aku dengan setulus hati akan membawakan panggung perak itu padamu. Kulepaskan seluruhnya, walau banyak dari mereka yang menentangnya. Aku meninggalkan mereka demi dirimu. Rela tanpa beban apapun.

Aku ingat nama tempat yang kau katakan untuk aku menemukanmu. Tempat yang sangat indah. Seindah dirimu yang terlahir untuku di dunia ini.

Sepertinya aku ini terlalu percaya diri ya?

Kau memang berbeda.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkanmu. Dengan lantang ku awali takdir ini dengan deklarasi bahwa aku akan menjadi pelatihmu dan akan membuatmu membawa kemenangan atas dunia di tanganmu.

Terlalu tiba-tiba, jelas ku lihat keraguanmu atas diriku juga dirimu sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti aku meyakinkanmu. Niscaya akan kupersembahkan kebahagian padamu. Tidak boleh ada yang menghalangimu. Aku akan membantu, bila perlu memaksamu untuk terus berjalan.

Agar kau tetap berdiri dan kuat.

Agar aku yang akan tetap berada di sampingmu dan kau yang akan selalu tersenyum padaku.

Selama 8 bulan kuberikan segalanya untukmu. Dan selama itu pula kau membalasnya dengan kejutan-kejutan yang benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila padamu. Pintamu untuk tidak khawatir dan selalu melihat padamu saat kau menari menguatkanku untuk yakin, kau untukku.

Hingga malam itu, kau memberanikan diri untuk memintaku untuk kedua kalinya. Kau sematkan cincin emas di jari manisku. Kau bilang kalau itu adalah benda keberuntungan, juga bentuk rasa terima kasihmu untukku.

Namun sayang aku tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu. Lagipula apa-apaan itu?! Harusnya aku yang membeli cincin itu dan aku duluan yang menyematkannya di jarimu, lalu berteriak dari atas menara _'Katsuki Yuuri jadilah milikku'_ begitu.

Jadi cincin pemberianmu ini kuanggap sebagai pernyataan cinta darimu, dan sebagai jawabannya kusematkan cincin pasangannya padamu sebagai pengakuanku. Kau milikku bunga _lily_ -ku.

Tapi, tanpa sadar aku memutar janji yang telah kubuat menjadi syarat untuknya. Kuharap kau tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Karena tanpa kau penuhi syarat itupun, aku akan tetap disampingmu. Menjadi milikmu.

Disini aku kembali. Melihat hamparan panggung perak yang dulu pernah ku injak. Sekarang aku hanya berdiri dibalik papan batas. Jadi dia lah yang akan berseluncur indah disana.

Bawakan dia sang Eros dalam dirimu padaku. Tunjukan dia, buat dia menjadi sesuatu yang pantas untuk perjuangkan bagimu. Buatlah jelas. Buktikan pada dunia bahwa kau dilahirkan untukku. Bawakan dunia itu padaku agar aku dapat hidup disana denganmu. Selamanya.

Esok adalah hari penentuan bagi kita, tinggal memilih kunci mana yang akan kau raih. Aku memang sedikit khawatir tentang ini. Namun ku harap kau tetap tenang, apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya aku akan tetap ada untukmu.

"Setelah final kita akhiri ini semua"

Huh?! Apa maksud dari ucapan itu? Akhir apa?

Semua tanya itu membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ya tuhan kuharap bukan 'akhir' itu yang dia maksud.

Hendak ku bertanya maksud ucapannya, tapi tetesan air mata itu telah jatuh mendahului niatku.

' _Hei ada apa denganmu?'_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

' _Aku lupa dia ini memang cengeng ya'_

Bukan menghina, justru aku menyukai dia yang ini.

Kuusap pipi basah itu perlahan. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menenangkannya. Kutarik wajah itu mendekat.

' _Ya mungkin ini cukup'_

Ciuman lembut kuberikan padanya. Malam ini persiapkanlah awal yang baru untuk kita berdua.

Dan akhirnya, disanalah kau berdiri. Diatas tahta panggung tertinggi. Kau berhasil. Kau telah mengalahkan semua halang rintang itu. Kekhawatiranku hilang semuanya ak berjejak barang sedikit pun. Mataku hanya tertuju padamu.

Akhirnya kau jadi milikku.

Kutemui dia di ruang ganti. Dia memunggungiku tengah memakai jaketnya. Dia berbalik, memberikan mendali emas itu padaku. Aku benar-benar senang. Kutarik dia dalam pelukan erat. Ah, akhirnya menikah juga.

"Yuuri kita-"

"Viktor!" dia memotong cepat ucapanku dengan sedikit ketus. Ya, ampun aku jadi tegang tidak karuan begini. Dia pasti gugup, jadi sedikit membentak. Tiba-tiba menarik lenganku dan mengangkatnya. Dia menatapku serius, sedangkan aku hanya memasang tampang bodoh yang kebingungan.

Tentu saja, ekspresiku akan seperti itu. Aku bahagia kelewat senang, lalu tiba-tiba dia merubah suasana jadi tegang. Rasanya seperti orang yang mau dilamar. Oh, ya ampun masa sih aku mau dilamar untuk yang kedua kalinya? Oleh calon istriku pula?

"Ini. Terima kasih" pandanganku terpaku pada benda yang dia serahkan ditanganku.

Cincin.

'Hah?'

"Yuuri, ini?!" aku bingung. Dia tersenyum.

Jangan-jangan...

"Aku, mencintaimu. Karena itu, selamat tinggal"

Dia pergi. Meninggalkanku. Disini sendiri.

Bohong?! Ini bohong kan? Aku hanya bermimpi. Iya mimpi. Tidak mungkin. Yuuri tidak mungkin melakukan ini.

Aku berlari mengejarnya.

Bohong. Yuuri kau berhasilkan, tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini? seharusnya kau disini. Bersamaku menepati janji yang kuberikan padamu. Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi.

"YUURI!"

"Victor, sudah berhentilah" sebuah lengan besar menghalangi jalanku. Mantan pelatih Yuuri, Celestino. Apa maunya?!

"LEPASKAN! APA URUSANMU?!"

"Lepaskan Yuuri" jawabnya tenang. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Tubuhku jatuh, terduduk di koridor sepi itu. Aku menangis.

'Kenapa Yuuri? Apa salahku?'

Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh padamu. Tapi kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?

"Victor. Yuuri menyuruhku untuk menenangkanmu. Dia tahu ini akan menyakitkan, tapi suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Itu katanya"

Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti sampai kapan pun. Aku hanya bisa mengerti jika aku bersamamu.

Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu.

 _I just wanna be with you_

 _Only you, always you_

 _You're so beautiful to me_

 _Amazed by you_

 _I know, i'm falling_

 *** Pojokan Author**

Ryouka : *Spechless

Cieli : "Balas review aja lah"

Ryouka : "Cieli?"

Cieli : "Hah?"

Ryouka : "Kasian Victor"

Cieli : "Terus?"

Ryouka : "Kalo dipikir-pikir Victor itu pede dan yakin banget Yuuri buat dia"

Cieli : "Iya, Victor terlalu jatuh sama Yuuri"

Ryouka : "Huaaaaa! Cieli jahat!"

Cieli : "Kapan gua baik? Lagian napa elu jadi nangis?"

Ryouka : "Tapi mereka bakal balik lagi kan?"

Cieli : "Hmm... Ngak tau. Ngak janji gue"

Ryouka : "Cieli mati sana!"

Cieli : "Oke, berarti ceritanya ngak lanjut. Anu-anunya ngak gue publish"

Ryouka : "Eh?! Anu-anunya udah beres? *blink-blink

Cieli : "Belum, baru foreplay"

Ryouka : "Arrrggghhhh Cieli bejadnya jangan di keluarin dulu. Ratingnya masih T nih!"

Cieli : "Hmmm. Oke bales review"

 **Akashi airin**

Ryouka : "Nextnya udah dikasih ya~~~"

Cieli : "Thanks buat semangatnya..."

 **Guest**

Cieli : "Ini bukan one shot. Ceritanya masih panjang. Maaf ngak saya tulis TBC."

Ryouka : "Kenapa ngak pake?"

Cieli : "Gue nulisnya gitu."

Ryouka : "Oalah..."

 **Allen491**

Cieli : "Anaknya udah ada di kandang, belum boleh di kencar..."

Ryouka : "Hasemeleh...hasemeleh..."

Cieli : "Ditunggu aja anaknya ya..."

Ryouka : "1 atau 2 anaknya?"

Cieli : "9"

Ryouka : "BUSET, Victuri seneng banget ya?!"

Cieli : "Seneng bikin"

Ryouka : "Auw mimisan gue..."

 **Hiromineha**

Cieli : "iya saya bikin anu-anunya. Tapi ditunggu dulu ya, belum nyampe ke cerita scane anu-anunya.."

Ryouka : "Ditunggu ya..."

 **Hikaru Rikou**

Cieli : "Ini Victuuri."

Ryouka : "Sabar ya kak. Authornya lagi seneng tebar baper." *lempar Cieli

 **Labrador Eksentriks**

Cieli : "Siap, saya akan berusaha menebar anu-anu yang hot dan berkualitas."

Ryouka : "Hot banget ya?"

Cieli : "Hot banget."

 **Verochi chan**

Cieli : "Diterima req nya, udah in progress ya..."

Ryouka : "Ditunggu aja ya..."

Ryouka : "Sip itu semua yang udah review..."

Cieli : "Oh iya, buat **Fanny Lim**. PM nya di balas disini ya. Request-mu sudah di catet. Ditunggu aja ya. Oh iya, buat lirik lagu yang di chapter Katsuki Yuuri itu liriknya One Ok Rock – Pierce yang juga author pake buat backsoundnya. Kalo yang Victor Nikiforov pake One Ok Rock – All Mine. Mungkin para reader mau baca sambil dengerin lagunya biar lebih nge-feel.

Ryouka : "Hmm...hmmm, btw Cieli kapan naik rating?"

Cieli : "Hmm, sekitar 2 sampe 3 chapter kedapan lagi kayanya."

Ryouka : "LAMA!"

Cieli : "Gue usahain update cepet. Atau update langsung 3 chapter dah."

Ryouka : "Bisa gitu?"

Cieli : "Gue usahain. Kebetulan banyak moodbooster nih."

Ryouka : "Oke..."

Cieli : "Ngomong-ngomong ada yang mau selingan anu-anu OtaYuri ngak?"

Ryouka : "EH?! OTABEK X YURI?!"

Cieli : "Iya. Atau JJ x Yuri x Otabek?"

Ryouka : "Awww... roti lapis?! Mau ada anu mereka juga?!"

Cieli : *Angguk

Ryouka : "Yang mau review ya..."

Cieli : "Selingan sih, yang banyaknya tetep Victuuri."

Ryouka : "Banyak?!"

Cieli : "Lumayan."

Ryouka : "Awwhhh... OM TELOLET OM!"

Cieli : "OM TELOLET OM... mind to review?"

Ryouka : "OM TELOLET OM~~~~"

 **Terima Kasih pada semua yang telah sudi membaca dan me-review**


	3. Chapter 00 - Yuri Plesetsky

Love For Our Precious

Disclaimer

Yuri! On Ice © MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, and Tadashi Hiramatsu

Love For Our Precious © Akashi Cielia & Akari Ryouka

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family, ect.

Warning's : OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Mpreg, Jauh dari EYD, rating akan naik sesuai kebutuhan dan cerita.

-Just For Fun, Enjoy-

* * *

[Yuri Plisetsky]

Aku benci padamu. Orang bodoh yang bisa seenaknya merebut. Bahkan kau bisa-bisanya membuat Victor menjadi aneh dan begitu menomor satukan dirimu dibandingkan apapun. Dalam segala hal. Rela melepaskan apapun, sampai-sampai dia bisa mengingkari janjinya padaku dengan mempertaruhkannya.

Padahal, apa bagusnya dirimu?

Pengecut, mental cemen, babi gembrot.

Namun sekuat apapun aku mencoba, memaksamu untuk kembali ke Rusia, tapi tetap tidak akan ada yang berubah. Victor akan selalu memilihmu. Aku kesal. Tapi ada satu hal yang memang sangat berbeda antara aku dan dirinya. Yang aku tidak miliki untuk Victor.

Cinta dan kasih sayang.

Dia melihat Victor tidak hanya dari sisi seorang figur legenda di lapang es, tapi juga sebagai orang yang di kasihnya. Begitu pun Victor yang memiliki perasaan yang sebaliknya.

Sedangkan aku melihat Victor hanya sebagai seorang yang bisa membawaku pada panggung juara. Jauh.

Biar begitu, aku tetap dendam. Dengan program yang Victor berikan padaku untuk debutku, akan ku kalahkan dirimu dan kubuktikan siapa yang lebih unggul disini. Tunggu saja.

* * *

Selama 8 bulan aku berusaha untuk melebihi dirimu dengan tanganku sendiri, tanpa Victor. Selama itu pula aku selalu memperhatikan dan mengamati penampilan dalam kualifikasi. Sungguh berbeda. Dirimu berubah drastis dengan yang selama ini ku kenal. Begitu pun Victor.

Biar kesal, asal kau tahu aku ikut senang melihat kalian bersama. Tanpa sadar aku selalu tersenyum melihat kalian. Dirimu berubah drastis, lebih berani. Lawan yang cocok untuk berkompetisi denganku. Victor juga terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Walaupun tetap saja dia tidak cocok jadi pelatih. Dia lebih cocok jadi cheerleader di kursi penonton. Hahahaha.

Ya, sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa menerima ini. Mungkin aku memang tidak di takdirkan berjalan bersama Victor –sebagai partner. Aku ikut bahagia.

Aku ikut bahagia dan KAGET setengah mati. Apa-apaan kalian?! Sehari sebelum final kalian bertunangan dan lebih gilanya lagi Victor menyuruhnya untuk mendapatkan mendali emas agar mereka bisa menikah.

Victor, kau keterlaluan. Bukan aku sombong, tapi bila dia gagal atau terkalahkan olehku, aku yakin dia akan melepaskanmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian berdua, dan juga diriku.

Namun apapun yang terjadi, kuharap dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu.

* * *

Final program pendek dimulai hari ini.

Hasilnya, sudah kuduga dia dibawahku. Tapi masih ada satu kompetisi lagi besok. Kuharap kau bisa memenangkannya. Jangan buat Victor kecewa.

Malamnya, aku tidak bisa tidur. Pikiranku kacau, perasaanku tidak enak.

Ah, mungkin aku bisa menghubunginya. Buat jadi tempat sampah, lumayan kali ya.

* * *

Hari ini finalnya. Akhir dari semua penentuan. Untunglah aku kembali fokus, setelah semalam suntuk aku berkicau habis-habisan pada orang itu. Kuharap dia tidak kesal padaku. Kalau aku sih senang, orang itu membuat diriku tenang. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang bisa sedekat ini denganku. Maklum lah banyak yang bilang aku ini sadis.

* * *

Dan hasil akhirnya, aku dapatkan tangga kedua itu. Lega bercampur kesal. Hatiku tidak karuan saat itu. Tapi, syukurlah dia diatas sana. Dia berhasil membawa kemenangannya untuk Victor.

Aku penasaran apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Makanya aku mengikuti dirinya sampai keruang ganti. Setidaknya aku akan dapat pemandangan gratis untuk ku foto dan ku sebarluaskan.

Tapi, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa?

"Yuuri kita-"

"Viktor!"

"Ini. Terima kasih"

"Yuuri, ini?!"

"Aku, mencintaimu. Karena itu, selamat tinggal"

Kenapa?

' _Kenapa kau malah melepaskannya Yuuri?!'_

Dia keluar dari sana. Dengan segera aku mengejarnya. Hei, Yuuri sialan jangan buat dirinya hancur seperti itu. Apa maksudmu? Kau merebut Victor dari dunia, setelah tujuanmu tercapai kau membuangnya. Apa alasanmu? Beritahu aku.

Jangan buat aku merasa bersalah juga.

"Hei babi gembrot!" dia terus berlari tidak mendengar teriakanku.

"HEI KATSUKI YUURI! BERHENTI SIALAN!" aku mengejarnya hingga ke pelataran parkir hotel yang berjarak lumayan jauh. Ku tarik paksa bahunya untuk berbalik menghadap padaku. Aku ingin menghajarnya.

Namun apa yang kulihat?

Wajah berantakan, pandangan kosong, dan ekspresi penuh sesal tergambar padanya. Sebodoh apapun diriku, aku tahu dia tidak ingin melakukan hal tadi. Lalu kenapa kau lakukan?

"Hei, Yu-"

"Yurio"

"Huh?!"

"Jaga Victor, dia-"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"huh?"

"Kau kira aku ini babysitter?! Yang harusnya menjaga Victor itu kau bukan aku!"

"Itu-"

"Apa maksudmu meninggalkan Victor?! Bukankah justru kau seharusnya menikah dengannya?! Kau senang kan? Harunya kau bahagia, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya, pengorbanan kami, pengorbananku" aku lelah berteriak padanya. Dasar.

"Kalian semua berkorban untukku?"

"Tentu saj-"

Ah?!

Sial kenapa aku baru sadar?!

Itu dia. Dia menganggap semua pengorbanan itu sebagai bukti keegoisannya akan Victor. Benar, Victor pernah bilang padaku kalau Yuuri itu 'terbiasa menerima kesalahan yang dibuatnya sendiri'. Victor menjadi orang yang paling berharga baginya sekaligus beban baginya.

Akhirnya aku mengerti. Jadi beginikah akhir dari perjalanan cerita sang Cinderella?

"Hei dengar Yuuri, kami semua berkorban untukmu bukan untuk jadi beban bagimu. Kami-"

"CUKUP! Kau-"

"APA YANG CUKUP HAH?! CUKUP MENYELESAIKANNYA DENGAN MUDAH?! TAK KUSANGKA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERUBAH. KALAU BEGINI CARANYA, EGOMU, DIRIMU, KEHADIRANMU, SEMUANYA TENTANG DIRIMU ADALAH BEBAN BAGI VICTOR! DASAR BEDEBAH!"

"Aku-"

"Kembalilah" jawabku lembut. "Dia membutuhkanmu"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Itu bukan alasan!"

"ITU MEMANG BUKAN ALASAN MENURUTMU. TAPI UNTUKKU ITU PERASAANKU UNTUKNYA, KASIHKU, RASA SAYANGKU. Cintaku untuknya"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tidak merasakan. Aku yang merasakan. Mungkin bila kau yang ada diposisiku, kau bisa mengambil langkah yang lain. Namun bagiku ini jalan yang kuambil. Aku sangat menyayanginya kau tahu? Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu tadi, tapi bila aku tetap bersamanya, aku hanya beban. Aku tidak mau dia membalasku dengan cinta yang terpaksa. Aku masih kuat dan tidak perlu dikasihani. Selama aku hidup, ini cinta pertamaku. Menyakitkan memang. Tapi dengan ini aku bisa mengerti. Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas menerima Victor dan cintanya"

Bodoh.

"Jaa, Yurio. Jaga Victor untukku ya. Dia bisa jadi pelatih yang baik bagimu. Dasvidaniya"

"Hei, tung-"

"Yuri"

Aku masih tidak mengerti. Karena aku tidak mau mengerti alasan itu. Aku hendak mengejarnya lagi, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lenganku.

"Otabek?!"

"Sudahlah. Dia sudah memilih jalannya. Kita tidak bisa memaksa"

"Ta-"

Tangan itu menariku kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Jemari-jemari panjang itu mengusap surai pirangku. Mencium pucuk kepalaku. Menenangkanku.

"Tenanglah. Suatu saat kita pasti bisa mengerti. Cinta itu pilihan yang sulit. Terkadang kita menyesal telah mengenalnya"

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Aku tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan ini lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya malam itu, dan Otabek dengan sabar meladeni bocah sepertiku ini. Sedikitnya aku mengerti perkataan Otabek soal cinta. Dengannya aku mulai merasa senang.

Tapi satu hal untuk selamanya, aku tidak pernah memaafkan diriku atas Yuuri.

* * *

 _Di depanmu aku seperti pembohong  
Aku ingin kau menyadarinya  
Tapi aku tidaklah sekuat itu_

 _Walau aku memutuskan untuk tidak menangis lagi  
Aku menyusahkanmu,ya? Aku tak bisa egois  
Kau baik-baik saja? Kau menanyakannya lagi  
Tapi itu tak mungkin,kan?_

* * *

 ***Pojok Author**

Ryouka : *Mewek

Cieli : *Iris bawang

Ryouka : "Cieli sialan, tebar baper malem-malem"

Cieli : "Mumpung script udah terkonsep dalam kepala, buru-buru ditulis ampe beres"

Ryouka : "Yuuri kasian amat dia. Yuuri itu cinderella, Victor pangerannya. Ya ampun Cieli"

Cieli : "Balas review baru ya"

Ryoka : "Oke. Hiks...hiks..."

Semua review kami balas semua barengan ya...

Terima kasih, review kalian semua menjadi semangat untuk kami berdua...  
Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian semua para reader dan para silent reader...  
Cieli usahakan update cepat, dan Ryouka akan usahakan mencari referensi untuk alur dan anu yang akan kami garap...  
Cieli harap chapter ini bisa menjawab kenapa Yuuri jahat sama Victor...

Buat **zack** , Yuuri bukan ngak mau dikawin tapi beginilah. Untuk masalah bunting ngak bakalan Cieli kasih tau dulu ntar spoiler... hahahahah *dibanting

Cieli : "Semoga aja episode besok ngak kaya gini ya. Semoga mereka bahagia sebagaimana keinginan para reader dan penonton sekalian"  
Ryouka : "Lagi gini, masih aja kita ikutan trend telolet ya... hahah"

Cieli : "Kebayang motor Otabek ganti klakson jadi telolet, terus di godain si Yuri. Ot Telolet Ot. Haha ngakak gue"

Ryouka : "Om nya jadi Ot. Hahaha"

Cieli : "Jaa, Review?"

Ryouka : "Review..."

 **Terima Kasih pada semua yang telah sudi membaca dan me-review**


End file.
